On The Road With A Rockstar
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella's on the road with friends following the biggest boy band in America The Wildcats on their summer tour.Why you might ask? Her friend has to review every concert of tour.And why did Gabriella tag along.Does she like the music the band? Yes.Any other reason the lead singer is her secret boyfriend.This is the only way she'll see him all summer but can they keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**On The Road with A Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Being on the road was tiring. Especially if you had late nights driving or attending concerts. For Gabriella Montez this was her summer. Gabriella's friend Casey had gotten a new summer job. But not just any summer job a job to review the hottest concerts of the summer. And this summer she was following The Wildcats the hottest boy band of the moment. On their fifth world tour she was to follow them all over America. And she had brought along her friends Gabriella, Tanya, Chloe and Faith. Sure they spent most them of there time in Gabriela's camper van. Which so wasn't cool. But they could sleep there and afford food and gas without having to pay for accommodation. They always parked in supermarket car parks or car parks just minutes away from the hotel were the bad was staying. If the band didn't stay in the town the girls didn't they moved with the band. They were like followers but one of them was getting paid the rest were enjoying the ride. I mean the boys of Wildcats were hot and good voices. So the girls didn't mind watching them every night.

Tanya and Chloe always managed to score with someone each night and wouldn't come back to the van till the next morning. So Faith and Casey were often alone because if they stayed the town because the Wildcats did Gabriella always seemed to disappear as well and return the next morning. On the occasional night Casey hooked up with someone Faith got a hotel room.

But Gabriella she never revealed where she had been to any of the girls. Gabriella, she, she had a secret. He secret was she was involved with someone who worked with the band. And she would stay with him every night. Her secret, she was dating Troy Bolton of the Wildcats and had been for the past two years.

He didn't want her involved with the paps and the press. The tabloids and the gossip so as much she didn't mind them he was adamant they wouldn't find out about her unless it was from him. He wasn't ashamed of her, he loved her and he wanted to protect her. She was his life as well as his music. But if anything happened to her because of his career he would never, could never forgive himself.

So they kept it a secret to protect their lives, their privacy and their families.

There were nights Gabriella would sleep in the van with the girls and that was when Tanya and Chloe somehow got into the bands rooms. Then, then Gabriella couldn't go to Troy. And Troy would be concerned for Gabriella's safety especially in the busier cities. He would plead with her to get a hotel room even offering to pay for it. But she rejected his offers everytime. Because of her friends. The band of course knew of the relationship and knew her friends didn't know but kept bringing them up to their rooms. Her friends couldn't know because if they did they would use Gabriella to get to the others and get freebies and get into places that only celebrities could get into and Troy didn't want that for Gabriella and neither did Gabriella. So her friends were none the wiser too just like the world. And that is the way it would stay. For how long she didn't know. It was probably only a matter of time before someone figured them out.

Only a matter of time.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**On The Road with A Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my head," moaned Gabriella as she woke up the next morning

"Looks like all this travelling has taken it's toile on you," said a voice next to her

She turned to look at the man next to her. Troy.

"You're fuzzy," she accused

"And your lying down again," he said

"I have to go, my friends," she muttered trying to get out of bed

"Text your friends say you have a boyfriend who is in the crew and you're travelling to location with him because your feeling well and he wants to look after you," smiled Troy  
"And how do you suggest I get from the room to the bus undetected by the paps and my friends?" asked Gabriella

"Well you friends will go once you text them and the bus is round the back of the hotel where the paps aren't allowed so if I take you out that way no one will know," said Troy

Gabriella sighed and cuddled into him. "I like all this secrecy," she whispered as she reached for her phone.

"So do I," he smiled

Casey, there's something I haven't told you guys. And tell the others.

I have a boyfriend he's in the crew. I've come down with a really bad cold and he wants me to travel to the next location with him so he can look after me. So I'll see you guys there.

Gabriella

Down by the mini van.

"Where is she?" complained Tanya

"How should we know we were all in the hotel last night," said Faith

"Guys I got a text from Gabs. Woo someone's been keeping secrets," smirked Casey

"What's she saying?" asked Chloe

"Casey, there's something I haven't told you guys. And tell the others. I have a boyfriend he's in the crew. I've come down with a really bad cold and he wants me to travel to the next location with him so he can look after me. So I'll see you guys there. Gabriella," read Casey

"A boyfriend!" exclaimed Tanya

"Well she's little Miss Secret," smirked Chloe

"Well then let's go," smiled Faith

"We can't she's coming down for her bag," sighed Casey "And to give us the van keys," she added

Minutes later Gabriella appeared dressed in last night's clothes.

The girls hooted and Gabriella grimaced, rubbing her hand her head.

"Headache girl?" asked Casey

"Yeah," said Gabriella as she reached them and unlocked the van.

"Here," she added tossing the keys to Casey. "Don't hurt my van," she said as she grabbed her bag

"Guard it with my life," laughed Casey

"Can't you stay tell us some details?" asked Tanya

"I really feel awful and it's cold out here. Besides we're not telling anyone," smiled Gabriella as she backed away from the van and head back into a side entrance of the hotel.

"Suspicious," said Tanya

"Her and her boyfriend aren't telling anyone," said Chloe

"Well she didn't tell us," said Faith

"She's hiding something," smiled Casey

No one had seen the person waiting on the other side of the door that Gabriella had disappeared though. Troy and as soon Gabriella had her bag they headed to his bus to go to the next location.

"Damn I should have got my ticket," said Gabriella

"Why because your not going to see them at the next location?" asked Troy

"No I doubt you'll let me in the concert," said Gabriella

"All depends on how you feel if you still off. You're sleeping in the dressing room. Cuz we're not stopping after the next location we're driving though the night to get to NYC in time," said Troy

"So the next location is what Alabama?" asked Gabriella

Troy nodded.

"Yeah. Alabama then were not stopping so we can get to Miami and have a proper rest before the concert. And then were not stopping in Miami because it takes 19 hours to get to NYC. So next few days are on the road and you are staying right here," smiled Troy  
"I'll have to talk to the girls but I'm cool with it because they'll probably interrogate me," said Gabriella

"Even though you said and I quote beside's were not telling anyone," said Troy  
"You heard that," said Gabriella

"Yeah there going to be suspicious," said Troy

"I know but I'm staying with you so they can't question me," said Gabriella

"So you don't want to spend time with me, you want to get away from your friends," said Troy

"Both," said Gabriella "But right now, I want a shower, to change into some pyjamas and go back to sleep,"

"You're not right," said Troy

Gabriella shook her head. "No I feel like crap. Speaking of pj's mine need washing can I borrow a top and shorts?" she asked

"Course you can unpack your stuff and I'll wash the other things we have a washing machine on the bus," said Troy

"Everything probably needs washing," said Gabriella "I have to shove the dirty stuff with clean stuff and it probably all smells,"

"Well get what you need from the bag and then hand it to me," said Troy

"Will do," said Gabriella going into the bedroom to get what she needed out of her bag.

Passing the bag to Troy, she started to make her way to the bathroom.

"Gabriella what are these?" asked Troy

Gabriella turned around to see Troy holding up a pair of silk black boxers with blue lines on them.

"I don't know," she said reaching for her phone

"Gabriella," said Troy

"Troy I honselty don't know I've never seen them in my life," said Gabriella

"Do your washing yourself," said Troy chucking them at her "You can get off when we're at the next location," he said before he left the room.

"Troy" shouted Gabriella after him just as her phone connected.

"Hello," said Tanya

"Who the hell but a pair of boxers in my bag?" asked Gabriella

"Oops," said Tanya

"Tanya I'm going to kill you," shouted Gabriella

"It was a mistake Gabs chill out," said Tanya

"Yeah a mistake that's just cost a two year relationship thanks a lot," said Gabriella hanging up

"Shit!" said Tanya

"Tanya what have you done now?" asked Casey  
"I accidently put a pair of boxers in Gabriella's bag and her boyfriend's or should I say ex boyfriend has found them," said Tanya

"Tanya you idiot," shouted Casey

"It was a mistake," said Tanya

"Well let's hope it wasn't serious between Gabriella and her boy," sighed Chloe

"Yeah apparently my mistake just cost a two year relationship," said Tanya

"She won't forgive you," said Faith

"I did hear something though as I picked up she was shouting someone her boy I think she said Troy," said Tanya

"You don't think?" asked Casey

"Who knows we'll probably never know," said Chloe

"I feel so bad," said Tanya

"You should do," said Casey

Back with Gabriella she has gone after Troy.

"Troy there's Tanya's," said Gabriella

"Go away," shouted Troy

"I'm not having sex with you because I'm not ready do you honselty think I would sleep with someone else?" asked Gabriella

"I don't know," shouted Troy whirling round

Gabriella turned and headed back to the bathroom tears streaming down her face.

When she got there she stripped, changed into a t-shirt of Troy's and hunted for some boxers in his drawers. When her hands closed around a small box. When she pulled it out it was a small black velvet box. Opening it up she found a sliver ring with a single solitary diamond.

"What are you doing in my drawers?" asked a cold voice behind her

"I needed something to wear," said Gabriella turning around "You can have them back in the morning,"

She threw the box at him and he caught it.  
"You know if you hadn't of just showed this cold side to me I would of yes without a doubt. But even if down the road you change your mind you believe that those boxers aren't mine. And that I didn't cheat on you there would be no way in hell I would marry you," sneered Gabriella

Troy threw the box on the bed into a pile of Gabriella' clothes.

"Keep it it's no use to me now," whispered Troy darkly before he left the room.

The rest of the ride to Alabama was silent Gabriella re packed her clothes without washing them and sat on the bed texting the girls to meet them outside the arena. She then phoned the airline to book a ticket and then phoned her mother.

"Mum I'm coming home," she said

"Gabriella mi hija what's happened?" asked her mother

"Tanya by mistake but a pair of boxers in my bag. I'm on the bus with Troy because I have a cold and he wanted to look after me. He offered to wash my clothes and he found them. He won't even listen mum. So I'm getting a plane from Alabama I should be home tomorrow morning," said Gabriella

"But what about your van?" asked her mother

"Casey can drive it and when they get back she can bring it back," said Gabriella "And then I'm selling it and getting a proper car," she added

"Right so when do you land?" asked her mother

"I take off at ten past five from here I land in San Francisco at 5.49. I'm there for 2 hours and 16 minutes, take off from there at 8.05 and land in Albuquerque at 11.35," said Gabriella

"And because it's a last minute flight it costs you a boat load?" asked her mother

"$505.95" replied Gabriella

"Get him to give it to you," said her mother "I've gotta go now hunny I've got a client coming in,"

"See you tonight mum," she sighed

"See you tonight," her mum replied before hanging up.

"Do you want dropping of at the airport?" asked Troy

"No I'm meeting the girls at the arena I have the decency to say goodbye to them and slap Tanya across the face. Besides there's five hundred dollars of my money in that van just enough for my plane ticket," she said

Troy glowered at her and left the room.

Outside he lay on a couch.

"What if she's telling the truth? What if I over reacted?" he thought "She doesn't even what to fight for me?,"

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**On The Road with A Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

Troy sighed and the felt the bus stop. It had been a long and quiet nine hour drive to Alabama and now they were there. Well there was no time to consider if he had overreacted, she was about to walk of the bus and out of his life forever.

She walked past him, bag on her back.

"Gabriella," he said

She turned her eyes cold.

"I may have overreacted," he confessed

"Yeah well you should have thought of that hours ago Troy. You've lost you chance," said Gabriella as she headed of the bus.

Tanya, Chloe, Casey and Faith's mouths dropped open who'd have thought they'd park a few spaces from where Troy's Bolton's bus would be parked. But that is not the only reason why their mouths dropped open. Gabriella had just stepped of the bus.

"Gabriella!" shouted Troy going after her

"I have nothing more to say to Troy you as good as accused me of cheating before you had all the facts. And then I had the facts you still accused me of cheating. Just go back to your high profile life and pretend you never meet me!" shouted Gabriella

"Woah what's going on here?" asked Chad

"He accused me of cheating because my friend put a pair of boxers in my bag," said Gabriella whirling round to look at her friends. Her eyes narrowing as she spotted Tanya.

"It was a mistake a god honest mistake," smirked Tanya

Gabriella glared and stepped forward.

As Gabriella continued forward she didn't noticed Troy right behind her but the girls did.

"Yo hoops were you going," called Chad

"I should slap you," hissed Gabriella as she stood in front of Tanya

"Go ahead," smirked Tanya knowing Gabriella was too weak to do it.

Gabriella raised her hand and Tanya lost her smirk but just as her hand was about to make contact with Tanya's face.

Troy grabbed her from behind pulling her back.

"Troy get your fucking hands off me!" screamed Gabriella

"Stop," said Troy "You're making a scene and you're going to be all over the papers," said Troy

"Let go," hissed Gabriella turning in his arms

"She's not worth it," said Troy letting go of her.

"Yeah well neither were you and I want 500 dollars for my flight," she said

"Gabs can't we talk I over reacted," said Troy

Gabriella took a step back.

"You said that but you said it too late," she whispered "You know I would never cheat on you, you know I love you for then life itself," she whispered

"I know," sighed Troy

"Then why would you accuse me," she shouted

"Guys take this on the bus," said Charlie the band's manager

"Charlie stay out of this," said Troy and Gabriella

"Bus now!" shouted Charlie

Gabriella glared at Troy.

"I'm not going anywhere with him," sneered Gabriella

But she didn't notice Charlie look to Chad and that is when she found herself airborne.

"Danforth put me down I have flight to catch in 20 minutes," shouted Gabriella

"Gabriella there are paps photographing you calm down and then talk to me," said Chad

Once on the bus Chad, Troy, Charlie and Gabriella sat down.

"I don't want to talk to him," whispered Gabriella

"Chad and Troy go to sound check," said Charlie

The boys head off.

"Gabriella cancel your flight, tell me what happened and then go to sleep. You and Troy can talk in the morning," said Charlie

"I'm not paying the refunded charges," said Gabriella

"Put them on Troy's card," said Charlie

"Fine but if I have to stay on this bus with him and he says one more time he over reacted I will slap him," said Gabriella

"It's going to be a long drive to Miami," sighed Charlie

"Absolutely not," said Gabriella

"Gabriella you know you're like a daughter to me," said Charlie "You're not well and you're not getting of this bus. You and Troy both need to calm down it's obviously Troy who is in the wrong. And this is your first major fight," said Charlie

"He as good as accused me of cheating Charlie I can't ignore that. For the past 2 years and 360 days I have always said I will never cheat and I love him more than life itself. And then what 5 days before our 3 year anniversary he throws it away by accusing me," said Gabriella

"He's going to propose," said Charlie

"I know I found the ring he told me to keep it said he didn't need it anymore," said Gabriella "I'll stay on the bus Charlie but I refuse to talk to him,"

"Ok do you want to get your things for your van?" asked Charlie

"I've got all my things besides if I've missed anything Casey or Faith can give it to me. As for Tanya I don't want to see her," said Gabriella

"You think you put the boxers in your bag deliberately?" asked Charlie

"I don't know she didn't know about Troy so how could she?" asked Gabriella

"Unless she saw you to go into his room when she was in a different room with the crew," said Charlie

"It's possible," said Gabriella "Ooo this is all making my head hurt," moaned Gabriella

"I'll send someone to get some cold medicine and I'll phone the airline," said Charlie "You go to bed," he added

"I need to phone mum," groaned Gabriella

"I'll do that as well go and get some sleep," said Charlie

"I can never forgive him Charlie, never," whispered Gabriella

With that final statement made Gabriella turned and headed to the bedroom and gathered her things.

"Gabriella were are you going?" asked Charlie

"Sleeping in the other room," said Gabriella "I'm not sleeping in his bed especially if he'll come back at some god awful time and get in bed,"

"I will stay on this bus. And he will sleep on a bunk in the back. You have a cold and you will sleep in a proper bed," said Charlie

Glaring Gabriella made her way back into Troy's room, dumped her things on the floor stripped to just Troy's the t-shirt. The t-shirt she had said she was giving back.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light but the tears still streamed down her face.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**On The Road with A Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

It was gone midnight when Troy got back onto the bus. And Charlie was still sat in the lounge area.

"I wondered were you were," said Troy flopping next to him.

"You are not to go in bedroom you are to sleep in one of the bunks at the back," said Charlie

"My stuff is in my bedroom," said Troy  
"Get it do not go near Gabriella," said Charlie

"I'll do whatever the hell I like," shouted Troy

"Troy she went to sleep crying. She's ill and you have as good as broke her heart," said Charlie

"I over reacted," said Troy

"She said if she hears you say that again she'll slap you," said Charlie

"C'mon on Charlie if you found a pair of boxers in your wife's bag and you knew they didn't belong to me what would you do?" asked Troy  
"I would to probably think the worst but I would listen. You were tired, you'd had a late night and little sleep," said Charlie

"I can't blame it that either because I was with Gabriella the night before and I sleep like a log when she's in my arms. Even if I have 3 hours sleep I'm refreshed and she knows that so I can't blame it on that," said Troy

"Go and get your things and go to sleep. You two can talk in the morning," said Charlie

Troy nodded and headed into the bedroom to wash up for bed.

Little did he know his shouting had woken Gabriella.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked

"I'm just washing up don't worry I'll be out of your sight in a minute," said Troy

There was silence and Troy assumed Gabriella had gone back to sleep but then a person knocked into him on their rush to the bathroom. Seconds later an ow and retching could be heard.

Heading into the bathroom Troy flicked the soft light above the mirror and rinsed a face cloth for Gabriella to wipe her mouth before holding her hair back so it didn't get anymore sick in it.

"Go away," she whispered

"No," whispered Troy passing her the cloth

"I went away when you asked so will you please do the same I don't want anyone to see me like this," she whispered

"I'm staying because I care and I was wrong," said Troy

Before Gabriella could say anything another wave of sickness came over her and Troy waited patiently holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Minutes later her body was shaking with sobs and her stomach was still convulsing but with nothing to come out.

Unfortunately in her first rush to the bathroom so vomit had gotten on her hair.

"Lean back against the bath and I'll wash that sick from your hair," said Troy

"Why are you doing this?" asked Gabriella

"Because I was wrong and I care. And I want to prove myself to you," explained Troy

5 minutes later Gabriella's hair was rinsed and she was back in bed. Troy was drying her hair with a towel as she leant against him and Charlie came in.

"Troy it doesn't take 10 minutes to get your things and go to the back bunks," said Charlie before he took in the scene. "Oh what happened?" asked Charlie

"Whatever you do don't go in the bathroom and Gabriella was ill," said Troy

"Are you ok with this Gabriella?" asked Charlie

Gabriella nodded sleepily and that was the last action she made before sleep took over her.

"I'm going to clean the bathroom and then go to sleep in the chair in the corner that way if she's sick in the night I will probably hear her," said Troy

Charlie nodded "Well I'm going to go and get some rest," he said

Troy nodded and Charlie headed out.

After cleaning the bathroom and throwing the towels in the wash, Troy sat down in the chair and waited for sleep to come.

Gabriella hadn't forgiven him yet but he hoped she was on her way to it. He knew it would take her a while to trust him again. Because he had effectively accused her of cheating and then not listened to her. On top of that he had said in not so many words he didn't want to marry her. It would be a while before they were ok. And he knew he couldn't propose on their 3 year anniversary but he hoped by then in the next 4 days they would be back together. He knew it would a long haul to get back to where they were a couple of days ago but he hoped they could get back to it. Because if they couldn't he didn't know what he do without her. And with that last thought in his mind he drifted into a nightmare filled sleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**On The Road with A Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

When Troy woke up the next morning. Gabriella was gone but on the chest of drawers sat a white piece of paper weighted down by the engagement box Troy had tried to fob of to Gabriella.

Setting the box to one side Troy opened the note.

Troy

I love you.

But I think we need some time apart. So I'm finishing the tour with my friends. I know I hate Tanya but I think its bets for us.

But keep in mind I really do love you. You're my everything and I love you to death.

When I'm ready to talk. I'll phone you.

Love

Gabriella

Troy felt tears fall from his eyes, he noticed there were some tear marks on the page so evidently Gabriella had found it hard to write and to leave.

But if she felt they needed a break then so be it. But he would do something to show her how much he stilled love her. She hadn't left her promise not that he could see, so that was a sign that there was some hope.

With lyrics floating round in his head he sat down and wrote.

He would show the guys before Miami and they could practice on the way to NYC so when they did there big concert there. The songs would have their debuts.

In the van with Gabriella.

"Gabriella talk to us," sighed Faith

"There's nothing to talk about," sighed Gabriella "And I don't want to talk about it," she added

"Well were just pulling up at a gas station we want to stretch or legs and someone didn't go to the toilet at that last stop," said Casey shooting a look at Tanya.

"What I didn't need it," protested Tanya "Ya need to go when ya need to go,"

"And you put things were they don't below for fun," muttered Gabriella darkly

Everyone in the van heard that remark but no one responded. The air between Gabriella and Tanya was lethal. The other 3 girls were waiting for one of them to snap and let loose. It was only a matter of time.

10 minutes later. Chloe, Faith, Tanya and Casey came back to the van. Casey holding a copy of Us Weekly.

"There's an article ain't there?" asked Gabriella

Casey nodded.

"Well let's hear it," sighed Gabriella

"I think you should read it yourself," said Casey

"Is it that bad?" asked Gabriella

"We've not read it yet we thought you should be the one," said Casey

Gabriella held her hand out of the article and once it was placed in her hands she looked at the front cover.

A photo of Troy and her in the car park yesterday. Full article on Page 3-4.

The headline read. Troy Bolton and his secret girlfriend

Where did she come from? Who is she? How did she get past the paparazzi radar? Is Troy Bolton single? And was it serious?

Gabriella Montez is the first women to photographed with the lead singer of wildcats for the past two years. Does this mean the relationship has being going on that long? Or has Troy be hiding his girls. And if he has did he get sloppy or did Miss Montez think it was longer than one night. Troy Bolton nor his lady or his studio had any comment. But from the looks of the fight at the Magnolia Hotel in Houston it was pretty serious. From what this reporter can gather it was a serious relationship until some point in the last few days Troy accused Gabriella of cheating on him. Turns out her friend had placed a pair of boxers in her friend's bag. Was it deliberate or a mistake. A girl near Gabriella claimed it was a mistake but the look on her face leads people to think otherwise. When we found out will let you know. As for the couple things were heard such as "You know I would never cheat on you and I love you more than life itself" from Gabriella. While Troy just stood there and went "I know I over reacted"

So is this the end of Troy and Gabriella. Will we ever find out about them?

Well we do know about Gabriella Montez.

She is from the town of Albuquerque. The young lady is 18 and is following the bands summer tour as her friend is writing the reviews for each show in America. She lives with her mother Maria Montez, father unknown and is a straight A student just graduated from East High. She is set to go to Stanford to do journalism in September.

When we know more about the couple. We will let you know.

"Crap," muttered Gabriella

"What's it say?" asked Casey

"They basically know everything about me and have it written down," said Gabriella passing the magazine over to Casey who scanned it and read it out to the girls.

"Let's just forget about it and head to Miami," said Gabriella

The journey to Miami was long and tough for both Gabriella in their separate vehicles. Well Gabriella just lay one of the small bunks. Troy was getting blisters on his hands writing down his soul in song form for Gabriella. The four buses transporting the four stars had even pulled at one point. So that Chad, Zeke and Jason could move onto Troy's bus to practise the songs. So has three buses travelled alone the last was full of music.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**On The Road with A Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

Disclaimer: I not own the songs in this chapter. Nor The Script, Westlife or One Direction. If I did I would be very happy and not writing this disclaimer.

**Chapter 6**

Troy was beyond nervous in a little while he would pour his heart in a song and he hoped Gabriella was watching and listening.

On stage.

"Most of this set list tonight is dedicated to a person very special to me. I did all the things I shouldn't do I judged and misread and fucked up. But Brie these songs were written purely for you, today on what would have been our 3 year anniversary and I hope you can talk to me but yeah five of these songs were written in last couple of days. I have never written so much in these last 72 hours. My hand is cramping but anyway on with the show because I need to win my girls heart back because she is my life and I don't know what I'd do without her," explained Troy

The lights dimmed, music started and Troy began to pour his heart out.

You've read the books,  
You've watched the shows,  
What's the best way no one knows, yeah,  
Meditate, get hypnotized.  
Anything to take it from your mind.  
But it won't go, ohhhh ohhh  
You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh ohhh,  
You're going through six degrees of separation.

You hit the drink, you take a toke  
Watch the past go up in smoke, yeah  
Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,  
You're better now than ever, and your life's okay  
When it's not. No.  
You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh ohhh,  
You're going through six degrees of separation.

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little

(Oh no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)  
(No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)

You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,  
Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah  
Tarot cards  
Gems and stones,  
Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul.  
Well it's not, no, wohhhh

You're only doing things out of desperation,  
Ohhh no,  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation.

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little

No there's no starting over,  
Without finding closure, you'd take them back,  
No hesitation,  
That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

Oh, no there's no starting over,  
Without finding closure, you'd take them back,  
No hesitation,  
That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little

No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation

No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation

No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself

"That was six degrees and this next one is called Little Things," said Troy into his mic.

Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

Baby, I,  
I wanna know  
What you think  
When you're alone.  
Is it me? Yeah.  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah,  
Oh,  
We've been friends  
Now for a while.  
Wanna know that when you smile.  
Is it me? Yeah.  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah.  
Oh, oh.

As the next song starts Troy hopes Gabriella is listening.

Girl, what would you do,  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say?..

I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss,  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

Baby, tell me  
Would it change?  
I'm afraid.  
You'll run away.  
If I tell you  
What I've wanted to tell you.  
Yeah...

Maybe I  
Just gotta wait.  
Maybe this  
Is a mistake.  
I'm a fool, yeah,  
Baby, I'm just a fool, yeah,  
Oh, oh

Girl, what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say?..

I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss.  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this.  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

(Your last first kiss)

Your last first kiss,

(Your last first kiss)

Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay  
If I were to say?

Your last first kiss!

I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss,  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this.  
And if you  
Only knew.  
I wanna be last, yeah.  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

I wanna be last,  
Yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

Ooh

I wanna be last,  
Yeah,  
Baby, let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss.

They play a couple of there songs from there album,- World of our Own and She will be loved, both songs Troy had wrote for Gabriella. Before Troy introduces the next song.

That's Where You Find Love.

In your eyes  
I found the greatest prize  
You and I could not be closer

And in your arms  
Is everything I want  
Now I know my search is over

And I don't know where you take me  
But it's exactly where I wanna be

It's where the stars line up  
It's where the oceans touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
It's in the air right now  
It's where you give your all  
And give a little more  
I've never been so sure  
That's Where You Find Love

People pass  
And listen to us laugh  
Wishing that they had the same thing

And our friends they ask  
How we made it last  
I just smile and say the same thing

I'm not sure how we got here  
Baby I'm just glad that you got here

It's where the stars line up  
It's where the oceans touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
It's in the air right now  
It's where you give your all  
And give a little more  
I've never been so sure  
That's Where You Find Love

That's Where You Find Love

It's where the stars line up  
It's where the oceans touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like home

It's in the air right now  
It's where you give your all  
And give a little more  
I've never been this sure  
That's Where You Find Love

Find love

That's Where You Find Love

There's a short break while the band go and change and in the audience Gabriella is in tears. She's had the last couple of days away from Troy. She needed it she couldn't think clearly and now has she watched him, her man on stage and twirled her promise ring round her finger. She knew she couldn't let him go.

While a couple of spaces down Tanya thought "Shit I've really messed it up for Gabriella. Why did I purposely put those boxers in her bag knowing she would go to Troy with her bag and they would be found?

The band plays a few more songs from their latest album before doing their encore song.

"This last song was written in the past couple of days. This is what I want my future to be," said Troy

Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the works of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cause who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete

Well for me, it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place

It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings

And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings

And as the band head of stage Gabriella knows there is only one place for her to go but would she make it in time.

And as Troy heads to his bus, his phone comes to life and his face breaks into a smile.

I wanna talk please wait.

Gabriella

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**On The Road with A Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

Of all the times Troy wanted to get to his bus quickly this would the one time everyone would want to talk to him. Press, Charlie, Chad, Zeke, Jason and fans. So an hour after getting the message from Gabriella. Troy finally made it to his bus and with a last wave to his fans he bounded up the steps. To be greeted by nothing. No Gabriella, no body.

So feeling dejected he headed into the bedroom to find Gabriella curled in bed. Covers up to waist and sporting his grey Houston We Have A Touchdown t-shirt, the top of denim shorts poking from under covers and her hair in a loose low ponytail. As Troy looked round the room he spotted her rucksack on the chair he had slept in a few nights ago. On the desk her laptop was hooked up the sockets. On the bed side table sat her phone, her kindle, her sliver watch and the promise ring Troy given her six months pervious. A simple sliver band with diamonds inset almost all the way around it but on the back of the ring was a gap between jewels and the words engraved read Brie I love you.

Brie was back were she belonged. Troy knew it would take a while to rebuild there relationship but he knew and hoped they would get there. But they weren't out of the words yet as of this moment they were still individual people not in a relationship.

But as he thought these things, he still stood looking at Gabriella who had woken up.

And her voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Troy," she whispered groggily

"Hey," whispered "When did you get here?" asked Troy

"About 45 minutes ago," she whispered

"I would have gotten here faster but people wouldn't leave me alone," Troy explained

Gabriella giggled. "It's ok," she laughed

"I've missed that laugh," smiled Troy

Without warning Gabriella burst into tears and as Troy took a step forwards to comfort her. She stood up and launched herself at Troy arms locking around his neck as her legs locked around his waist and her face nuzzled into his neck. The sudden impact made Troy stumble backwards.

"Hey what's up?" asked Troy as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," whispered Gabriella

"Gabriella look at me," whispered Troy

Gabriella pulled her head back from Troy's shoulder to look at him.

"It's my fault you had to leave. I, and don't slap me for saying this, over acted. I shouldn't have acted that way. I should have listened to you and when I didn't. I should of when you said there were Tanya's. I don't know why accused you of being unloyal I shouldn't have but it was my fault and my fault alone," explained Troy "I wish I never said what I did about any of it and especially about the ring,"

"It wasn't your fault," whispered Gabriella

"No it was," said Troy

"No it wasn't you didn't planted the boxers. Put me down and we can sit and I'll tell you everything," smiled Gabriella

Minutes later they were lay on there sides facing each other on the bed.

"So Tanya planted them because she saw us together and she was jealous?" asked Troy making sure he had gotten the facts right.

"Yes she came up to me after the concert just now and openly admitted it. She said she had always had a crush on you and when she was with Kyle from crew and she went to find the bathroom. She had opened the wrong door and found us cuddled up asleep. But you should have heard her Troy. She honselty thought she deserve you more than me. She was all you don't deserve him you've only been a fan for 3 years I've stuck by them for the last 4 years. I know everything about them. But of course goodbye miss two shoes gets everything doesn't she," said Gabriella

"Well Nicole has got be down for an interview with the reporter who did that article on us in Us Weekly tomorrow. She's flying into Philadelphia she's going to talk to me in the lounge of my suite there. You can sit in him you want to," said Troy

"I'd like that so this is today?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah at 2.00pm," said Troy

"Then your in Montréal?" asked Gabriella

Troy nodded a smile on his face "And the Toronto," he smiled

"Then Detroit, Chicago, Kansas City and finally two nights in Albuquerque," smiled Gabriella

"You pretty good at this," said Troy  
"I have to be I want to know where we're going," smiled Gabriella

"What date do we finish in Albuquerque?" asked Troy

"28th," smiled Gabriella

"Giving me 4 days with you before you have to go to Stanford," smiled Troy

"But then your in South America, Asia, Australia, Europe and UK," said Gabriella "With me," she smiled

"What?" asked Troy

"I deferred well I didn't defer but I can do my course via internet if you'll have me," she smiled

"I love you," smiled Troy leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too," smiled Gabriella meeting his kiss. "Now come we have an interview tomorrow so sleep," she smiled

"Yes ma'am," smiled Troy snuggling down to sleep Gabriella in his arms.

So there back together. Yay but's it not over for couple there are still rocky roads ahead.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**On The Road with A Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

So Troy and Gabriella did an interview the day after the got back together. One rest later it was published and here it is.

**America's Heartthrob is on the scene.**

**By Jessie Baxter**

I was invited to sit down with Troy Bolton and learn the full story of Troy and Gabriella. And I got meet the girl who had won the heart of America's heartthrob.

Yes romance is back on the cards for Troyella and its looks like their not going to break up anytime soon.

**Jessie: So Gabriella tell me about yourself.**

Gabriella: What do you want to know? That you don't know already?

**Jessie: You've just graduated high school. Are you planning to go to college in September**

Gabriella: I was going to a college and I still am but I'm doing an online course instead of completing the course in the classroom.

**Jessie: Why have you changed to online from college?**

Gabriella: I'm going to travel with Troy as he goes on the rest of the world tour.

**Jessie: What are you going to study?**

Gabriella: Journalism

**Jessie: Troy what do you think to this?**

_Troy: I'm thrilled. I mean the places we still have to go South America, Asia, Australia Europe and the Britain are all unique and beautiful places and I'm thrilled I can share it with Brie._

**Jessie: Brie?**

_Troy: Nickname._

**Jessie: Aha. So who wants to answer this one how did you meet?**

Gabriella: It was two no three years ago. I was interning at Albuquerque records one summer. I was very fortunate to meet Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke. I was running errands for a producer and when he left for the day. I was introduced to the producer for Wildcats and he introduce me to the wildcats. They'd just finished a new song and played it for me to see what I thought being the age range there were marketing for. After I said what I had thought Troy said "I like she's honest, says what's she thinks. She has a mind. Can she be are errand girl? So from that day on I was the wildcat's errand girl. For the whole summer I went pretty much everywhere with them. Got water whatever they needed went out the shop, picked up take aways. And two weeks before I finished Troy asked me out.

**Jessie: So three years later. Any sign of marriage on the cards?**

_Troy: Before the argument there was but I think we're going to take a day at a time._

**Jessie: You say before the argument there was can you expand on that?**

_Troy: I had, have a ring. Gabriella knows this. On our three year anniversary I was going to propose and if I had of caused the fight then I would have done. Unfortunately due to the fight we weren't together for our anniversary._

**Jessie: No spoilers for how you were going to do it?**

_Troy: I can't spoil that surprise_

**Jessie: And your fight was caused because a friend had accidently put a pair of boxers in your bag?**

Gabriella: They were planted. My friend had spent the evening with a member of the crew who was close friends with band and in the same suite as the band. She mistook Troy's room for the bathroom or so she says and she saw us snuggled up and asleep

**Jessie: You don't think she was looking for the bathroom?**

Gabriella: No each bedroom had a bathroom en suite to it. I think she was searching for Troy.

**Jessie: But the fight is all sorted out now. You too are fine?**

_Troy: Yes. I love this girl and I don't know what I would do without her. I can't see my life without it. She changed it when she entered it and if she were to leave it. It would change drastically again. I don't think I would be able to function properly without her._

**Jessie: Gabriella do you feel the same?**

Gabriella: Yes

**Jessie: So Troy those songs you pefromaed in NYC for Gabriella, fans want to know, will you be recording them.**

_Troy: They are recorded. I have a copy for Gabriella. But's it's complety up to her whether they get shared it the rest of the world._

Gabriella: Yes

**Jessie: So what do you two think of the accusations from Georgia Richardson?**

Gabriella: The White knuckle and Girlfriend's diaries star.

_Troy: What accusations?_

**Jessie: She claims that you and she have been in 5 year relationship and Gabriella stole you from her by manipulating you to cheat her 2 years ago. You didn't know about these accusations?**

_Troy: 5 years ago I was still in high school. I've spoke to her once at the Oscars three years ago. For like two minutes. She said she liked the band and I said thanks._

**Jessie: What do you make of these accusations Gabriella?**

Gabriella: There's nothing behind them. She never came to the studio or anywhere the band went three years. And I was doing my errands job for the wildcats at the Oscars as well as watching and I was stood with Troy's manager the whole time she spoke to him. It was as a whole two second conversation.

**Jessie: Well thank you for interview**

_Troy: No problem_

Gabriella: You're welcome

Well there you have it folks. Troyella are completely loved up. I mean they couldn't take there eyes of each other during the interview. The songs from NYC will be for sale some time. The boxers were planted makes you wonder about true friends. And the accusations from Georgia Richardson have nothing behind them.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**On The Road with A Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 9**

Backstage in Chicago just one more city, two more days until they were back in Albuquerque where Gabriella had to tell all to her mother. Including the fact she doing her course online and going travelling in Europe with Troy. Somehow she didn't think that would go down to well.

But now minutes after the show in Chicago had finished the guys were sat in their dressing room swinging back some water when Gabriella came in.

"Guys," she said a apprehensive look on her face.

Troy looked at her.

"Your friends want to meet us," he said

Gabriella nodded "I've tired to put them off but while everything got back to normal. But now they won't listen anymore," she sighed "There right outside," she added

"Yeah we'll meet them put," said Troy

"Casey wants something for her review as well," added Gabriella

"That's cool bring them in," said Troy

"There not going to go all crazy are they?" asked Chad

"No I told them not to," smiled Gabriella as she opened the door.

"Guys they said yes," she said

Casey, Chloe and Faith came in. Tanya edged in and stood by the door knowing she probably wasn't wanted in the room.

Gabriella and seated herself next to Troy but had promptly been pulled onto his lap and she had snuggled into him. Her hair was in a plait and she was wearing a pair a light blue jeans and a cream crochet tank top a pair of brown high heeled sandals sat on her feet. She had sat with the girls in a suite to watch the show and headed towards sleep but now snuggled into Troy she was well on her way to dozing off. And as the group chatted she dropped off into a fitful sleep.

"Captain," said Chad nodding towards Gabriella

Troy looked down at the girl in his lap and smiled. "Well ladies I guess I must bid you ado," said Troy raising to his feet Gabriella cradled in his arms.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you," he added before he exited the room.

"Why do you call him captain?" asked Casey

"We were on our high school basketball team together back in Albuquerque and Troy was captain," explained Chad

"Arr," said Casey in understanding "At East High?" she asked

"Yeah four years ago," said Chad

"So we would been starting there the year you finished," said Casey

Chad nodded.

"Yeah," said Zeke "And we got signed 6 months after we graduated,"

"And Troy and Gabriella?" asked Casey

"We'll let them tell you that story," smiled Chad

Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella.

Troy had carried her to the bus, were the driver had opened the door and Troy had carried her off to bed, took her shoes off and tucked her into bed. Before stripping to his boxers and slipping into bed next to her.

It was dim when Gabriella woke up, her jeans uncomfortable. She rolled over best she could in Troy's arms and peered at the red numbers of the alarm clock. 3.00am. She needed to get changed before she could sleep again. Then she sat up, Troy's arms falling from around her waist. They were moving. They must of left Chicago and be travelling to Kansas City. And she and been sleeping since 11. Wiggling out of Troy's loose grasp to quickly shed her clothes down to her underwear she manoeuvred herself in the dark to the drawers to full out one of Troy's tops or her tanks tops so she could fall back to sleep. Locating one of her tank tops she pulled it over her head before going back to bed. She was immediately wrapped in Troy's arms and so drifted back to sleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**On The Road with A Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Dedicated to ****BigZanessaFan1**

**Chapter 10**

"This is really good," moaned Chad, as he bit into a tortilla.

But Chad being Chad, he had loaded it too full so that as he took a bite, the salsa inside spurted out and splattered onto Sharpay's pink wrap around t-shirt. She shrieked and immediately tried to wipe it off with a napkin but to her dismay, that made the stain worse.

So she shrieked again and disappeared into Zeke's bedroom, her boyfriend following after her.

The table burst into laughter.  
"Man that was such a shot," laughed Troy.

"It was an accident," laughed Chad, "but it was good."

But Chad should have known better because now Sharpay was going to be out for revenge and when it hit him he wouldn't know until it was too late.

It was just before the concert that Sharpay struck and snuck into Chad's dressing room to plant her object of revenge.

It was quite by chance that Chad didn't look in the mirror when he got out of the shower. He didn't know anything was wrong with his shampoo and that it had turned his hair temporally pink with a pinch of glitter.

So when he walked into the lounge area to hang with the rest of Rebound plus girls, they all burst out laughing.

Minutes later, when Troy stepped out of his dressing room in blue jeans, black muscle tee and damp hair, he too got the chuckles, leaving Chad more and more confused.

It wasn't until he was on stage that he realized something was amiss. The crowd was looking at him funny, the band was trying hard not laugh, as were the other guys, and the girls were in stitches at the side of the stage.

"Why've you got pink hair Chad?" called a fan.

"Pink hair," he thought, "he didn't have pink hair."

"Yeah dude, why do you have pink hair?" asked Jason.

Chad glanced at Troy who nodded and then Chad ran off stage.

"Err he'll be right back," said Troy.

Minutes later, an outraged cry of "EVANS!" was heard across the arena which lead Rebound, the band, the girls and the fans ,who were used to tweets about Sharpay's and Chad's pranks, to burst into laughter.

It was certainly a memorable end to a memorable tour.

The End

Look out for the sequel The European Tour.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
